Olvido DrHr
by 0obabyo0
Summary: ¿y si no fueras lo que te dijeron que eras? ¿y si a tus 21 años no recuerdas nada de tu infancia? ¿Y si descubres que no todo lo que te dijeron era cierto? Una vida sin retorno y sin escapatoria.Una vida mas muerta que viva..¿alguien te podra salvar?Dr/hr
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_**Puff, hace mucho tiempo que no aztualizo pero es que he estado corrigiendo con mi Beta-Reader los tres capítulos.( Muchas gracias )**

**Voy a subir los tres capítulos ya corregidos y después me pondré con la continuación.Ya tengo un trozito escrito pero quiero alargarlo un poco más.**

**Gracias a todas las reviewleras que me han dejado sus opiniones a lo largo de la historia.**

**_Bueno aqui va sin faltas de ortografía:_**

**Capítulo I**

─ Hazlo ─

Por mis ojos caía un río de lágrimas; lágrimas que desconocían su significado, pues: ¿Por qué llorar?

Llorar por personas que no conocía, personas que me miraban implorando perdón; perdón que no podía otorgar.

No podía otorgar, pero… tampoco quería, era una asesina ¿Por qué debería dejarlos vivos?

─ Avada kedavra ─

De mi varita salió una luz verdosa que iluminó todo el patio; patio de una casa dónde antes hubo, alguna vez, vida.

Antes de que el rayo impactara en el corazón del hombre, vi en sus ojos miedo, miedo y sufrimiento; esas sensaciones debían de embriagarme de una satisfacción viciosa, cómo en un tiempo lo hicieron, pero en ése momento no lo hacían. Ya no sentía nada embriagador por matar.

─ Muy bien hecho. Él estará muy orgulloso, cómo siempre ─ Las lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso de mis ojos eran tapadas por mi máscara plateada. Sentí cierto alivio de llevar conmigo ésa máscara. Nunca nadie me había visto llorar… y ése no era el momento.

Lentamente guardé mi varita en el bolsillo derecho, la apreté fuertemente con la mano pensando que ése sería el último humano que eliminase, que nunca más volvería a pasar.

Porque en el fondo, y aunque lo negara mil veces, sabía que no era mala.

Empecé a andar por el patio, dando rodeos, pensando que jamás lograría huir de aquella pesadilla, en que nunca podría sentir ningún apéndice de felicidad en ningún pedacito de mi oscuro corazón.

Sentía volar una parte de mi fragmentada alma, volaba para no volver, cómo muchas de las otras partes que se fueron y nunca más regresarían. No podía comprender lo que me pasaba.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Con una velocidad asombrosa me dí la vuelta y coloqué mi varita en el cuello del hombre. Él apenas podía respirar.

Mis sentidos estaban muy agudizados gracias a la preparación anticipada de mi señor.

Al ver que es uno más de mi agrupación, le quité lentamente la varita del cuello, sintiendo el miedo que hasta mis propios allegados me tenían.

─ Te… tenemos… que irnos ─ Decía mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, por instinto ─ Están llegando los Aurores. No debemos demorarnos más ─

Afirmé con mi cabeza y él desapareció, cómo todos los que venían conmigo, dejándome a mí sola…

Me quité la capucha de la capa y la máscara plateada. Mientras me secaba las lágrimas indeseadas, me acerqué a la familia que había matado a sangre fría; habían sólo dos, un hombre y una mujer.

No

No eran sólo dos.

Sabía que ella estaba viva desde antes que matara a sus padres; pero algo en mi interior exigió dejarla viva.

─ Puedes salir, no te haré nada ─ Miré hacia la puerta de la casa y, lentamente, apareció una niña de unos cinco años aproximadamente que iba vestida con un precioso pijama blanco.

Tenía el pelo castaño, largo y rizado. Sentía la sensación de haber visto a alguien parecida esa niña antes, solo que más mayor. Sentía haber tocado rizos castaños parecidos, de notarlos sobre mí.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─

La niña vaciló, pero lentamente me respondió.

─ Rose ─

Se acercó a mí y alzó la cabeza para verme la cara.

─ ¿Y tú? ─

─ Hermione ─

**_Bueno primer capitulo Beteado._**

**Voy a poner los otros dos y después continuaré la historia**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo dos Beteado.**_

**Capítulo II**

─ _¿Cómo te llamas? _

_La niña vaciló, pero lentamente me respondió._

─ _Rose _

_Se acercó a mí y alzó la cabeza para verme la cara._

─ _¿Y tú? _

─ _Hermione _

Cogí en brazos a la niña y me encaminé dentro de la casa.

─ Rose, ¿dónde está tú habitación? ─

─ Subiendo las escaleras en la segunda habitación. Es preciosa ─ le sonreí dulcemente y empecé a subir las escaleras.

Entré en la habitación de Rose y la tumbé en su cama, la arropé con las mantas y me senté en el borde.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado con mamá y papá? ─

─ Eso ahora no es lo importante, Rose ─ Inspiré ─ Necesito que me prometas que no dirás mi nombre a unas personas que vendrán cuándo yo me vaya ─

─ ¿Por qué? ─

─ Porque sino, tendré que volver y hacerte lo mismo que hice con tus padres… y realmente, no sé porque, no quiero hacerlo ─

Sentí unos leves ruidos en la planta baja y rápidamente me coloqué la máscara, tapándome completamente la cara.

─ ¿Me lo prometes?─

─ Te lo prome… ─

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama justo antes de que entrara un Auror en la habitación. Sentí cierta extrañeza en su olor, era un olor suave, agradable.

─ No intentes moverte o te inmovilizo ─

─ Qué agudo ─ Susurré

─ ¿Qué has dicho? ─

─ Dije que: qué aguda fue tú frase; ensáyate una mejor porque serás un Auror y todo lo que quieras, pero te faltan modales. ─

─ Cállate si no quieres que te destroce aquí mismo ─

Me moví rápidamente sin que el Auror pudiera seguir mis pasos. Me coloqué detrás de él y alcé mi mano entorno a su cuello con mi varita preparada.

─ Ufff… tiemblo de miedo… ─ deslicé suavemente mi varita contra su garganta.

Justo cuándo iba a matarlo, escuché la voz de Rose; sus palabras me dejaron helada

─ Por favor, Hermione, no más cómo mamá y papá ─ Alcé mi vista hacia la cama de la niña. Rose estaba agarrada a su almohada llorando. Noté un súbito frío en una parte del cuerpo que hacía tiempo creí perder. Mis brazos se desprendieron del cuello del Auror inconcientemente, dejándolo libre.

Nada más soltarle el cuello al Auror éste se dio la vuelta. No pude ver el rostro porque la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana no era suficientemente fuerte.

─ ¿Hermione? ─

Me encogí mentalmente al oír mi nombre salir de los labios de aquella persona. ¿Era acaso posible que él me conociera?

No había tiempo de preguntas ni respuestas. Con decisión me desaparecí de allí, dejando a un joven muchacho paralizado y a una niña llorando.

Me aparecí cerca del piso donde vivía. Subí las escaleras hasta la puerta de mi casa. Estaba muy asombrada. Alguien me conocía. Alguien me había llamado por mi nombre. Maldecía internamente no haberle podido ver la cara.

Fui con la luz apagada por toda la casa hasta llegar a mi cuarto dónde me tiré directamente a la cama y me dormí con unas insoportables preguntas revoloteándome por la cabeza.

¿Quién era ése hombre? ¿Y cómo me conocía?

─ ¡Ron! Te he oído hablar, parecías tener problemas… ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Hay algún superviviente? ─ Un joven mago apareció en la habitación dónde hacia unos instantes Hermione se había desaparecido.

Se aproximó al otro mago. Al ver que ni había parpadeado, lo zarandeó hasta que reaccionó.

─ Ron ¿Qué te pasa? parece como si hubieses visto un basilisco ─

─ No fue un basilisco… fue algo más aterrador ─

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiendo dolor en todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo.

Prediciendo que no podría dormir más, me levanté y fui directa al baño.

Al abrir el agua helada de la ducha y quitándome la larga capa y el vestido que llevaba, me adentré en ésa lluvia helada que lograba quitarme el remordimiento por un momento.

Salí sin ni siquiera sentir ningún escalofrío por el agua helada. Maldije internamente no poderme sentir cómo me sentía antes.

Me dirigí hacia el lavado y me miré en el espejo, mi largo pelo negro me tapaba casi toda mi pálida cara. La vida me iba abandonando cada vez más.

Mi rostro ya no mostraba ninguna señal de haber sido un rostro alegre alguna vez. En él sólo se veía maldad y tristeza.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Con el dedo índice recorrí una sintiendo que esa era la única muestra que probaba mi existencia.

Recorrí mi cuerpo con el dedo mientras lo miraba por el espejo. Mi piel era blanca y mi cuerpo tenía las curvas naturales de una joven mujer; aunque mi cuerpo era pequeño, lo notaba firme y fuerte.

Sentía que mi cuerpo me serviría para futuras batallas; que me serviría para hacer grandes cosas, malas… sí, pero grandes.

Recogí el vestido del suelo, era un fino vestido de seda negro; la parte de arriba era una especie de corsé, aunque no molestaba a la hora de luchar… ni de matar.

Me encaminé de nuevo a mi habitación y cogí unas finas braguitas de encaje negro. Me vestí y me preparé. "Dentro de un rato volverá a ser tiempo de cazar" pensé.

─ Toma, es café. Te hará sentir mejor ─

─ Es verdad Harry, lo sé, era ella… estoy seguro de que era Hermione ─

Harry se tensó al oír ése nombre.

Hacia tiempo que nadie lo decía por respeto a su memoria. Desde hacia más de dos largos e intensos años lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix intentó reunir pistas sin éxito alguno sobre su paradero; después uno de los mejores grupos de Aurores compuesto por: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Jhon Dalwish, Ernie Macmillan y Angelina Johnson, había intentado infructuosamente encontrar a Hermione Jane Granger, desaparecida una semana después de la batalla en Hogwarts.

Desde aquél día no se la había vuelto a ver nunca más…

─ Ron, es casi imposible que la hayas visto. Hace mucho tiempo que ella… ella… desapareció ─

─ Harry, sabes que no bromearía con esto. ¿Recuerdas a la superviviente? Bueno, ella dijo: "Hermione", y al escuchar su nombre ella se paralizó… y después… se fue ─

─ Ron, si lo que dices es cierto y ella está viva ¿Qué hace en el lugar de un asesinato? ─

Ron recordó justo en ése momento algo que le provocó un frío en la espalda

"_Por favor, Hermione, no más cómo mamá y papá"_.

¿Por qué aquella niña había dicho eso? ¿A qué venía ése "no más cómo mamá y papá"? ¿Acaso era Hermione la asesina? No, imposible. Tal vez fuese una coincidencia y aquella Mortífaga sólo tuviera el mismo nombre que Hermione.

Sin embargo, existían muchas posibilidades de que también fuese su mejor amiga la asesina. Es decir, llevaba tiempo desaparecida y el nombre que tenía no era precisamente muy común.

Ron no quería pensar en que fuese ella, pero tenía un horrible presentimiento.

─ Hemos oído que ésta noche habrá un ataque a un barrio muggle. Ya que los Aurores son muy poco "útiles", el Ministro nos ha autorizado intervenir ─

─ Me alegro. Por fin tendremos un poco de acción ─

─ Blaise, avisa a los otros. Ésta noche actuaremos ─

─ ¡¿Que ha echo qué?! ─

─ Lo siento, señor Potter, pero el Ministro ha creído conveniente que ellos estén presentes en la misión, por si acaso. Y también les ha dado permiso para intervenir si surge algún inconveniente ─

─ Pero ellos actúan igual a los propios Mortífagos, utilizando las maldiciones imperdonables, torturando a la gente… no deberían ni de existir ─

─ Señor Potter, lo siento, pero es la última palabra del Ministro. Buenas tardes ─ La joven secretaria del Ministro se fue dejando a Harry muy enfadado.

Llevaba andando más de media hora desde que salí del piso dónde vivía. Ya había oscurecido y estaba preparada para volver a torturar, matar, herir; cualquier cosa.

Cuándo llegué a un callejón oscuro me desaparecí rumbo a la Mansión Lestrange.

Me aparecí en el jardín de la casa, ya que habían habilitado poder aparecerse en los jardines de la Mansión por ésa noche.

Caminé hasta la puerta dónde un joven hombre de tez oscura estaba esperándome.

─ Sígame; la están esperando ─

Entramos en la grandiosa Mansión Lestrange, llena de objetos con valor incalculable y retratos de los difuntos familiares. El hombre me guió hasta una habitación dónde me abrió la puerta y después de que entrara, la cerró quedando él afuera.

─ Me alegro de volver a verte, mi querida Hermione ─

─ Y yo también, Rastaban…─ Contesté. Luego miré al resto de las personas que se encontraban en la estancia, todos estaban sentados en sillas al rededor de una imponente mesa. Eran pocas las personas que había, pero el paradero del resto me importaba exactamente un cero por ciento. Saludé a mis compañeros: ─ Avery, Carrows, Greyback, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, buenas noches ─

Me acerqué hasta dónde estaba Rastaban y me senté a su lado – Bien, los demás, por lo que veo no fueron asignados para ir a la misión. Partamos pues ─

_**Ya solo me queda subir el tercer capítulo y luego me pongo a escribir el cuarto ( bueno lo que queda)**_

**_Gracias por los reviews y gracias a mi Beta-Reader por ayudarme con la historia _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tercer capítulo corregido :D_**

**Gracias a:**

**AfRi PoTtEr; MarianHP;sofia; Ely Malfoy; marmarcruz8; kitty; Nimue-Tarrazo; willow007; ChangeTheName(sobretodo a ti ); MonnycaMalfoy; Shikita Malfoy Cullen ; **

** Sarah E.L; Naty; DiosaSly; Sarah M; dayis; Sarah M.L ;mary ;Mandy Lestrange ; maryzatonila; alquimia**

_**Espero que no se me olvide nadie gracias a todas...de corazón :P**_

**Capítulo III**

_Llevaba andando más de media hora desde que salí del piso dónde vivía. Ya había oscurecido y estaba preparada para volver a torturar, matar, herir; cualquier cosa._

_Cuándo llegué a un callejón oscuro me desaparecí rumbo a la Mansión Lestrange._

_Me aparecí en el jardín de la casa, ya que habían habilitado poder aparecerse en los jardines de la Mansión por ésa noche._

_Caminé hasta la puerta dónde un joven hombre de tez oscura estaba esperándome._

─ _Sígame; la están esperando _

_Entramos en la grandiosa Mansión Lestrange, llena de objetos con valor incalculable y retratos de los difuntos familiares. El hombre me guió hasta una habitación dónde me abrió la puerta y después de que entrara, la cerró quedando él afuera._

─ _Me alegro de volver a verte, mi querida Hermione _

─ _Y yo también, Rastaban…__ Contesté. Luego miré al resto de las personas que se encontraban en la estancia, todos estaban sentados en sillas al rededor de una imponente mesa. Eran pocas las personas que había, pero el paradero del resto me importaba exactamente un cero por ciento. Saludé a mis compañeros: __ Avery, Carrows, Greyback, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, buenas noches _

_Me acerqué hasta dónde estaba Rastaban y me senté a su lado – Bien, los demás, por lo que veo no fueron asignados para ir a la misión. Partamos pues _

* * *

Harry entró bruscamente en una habitación del barrio muggle que próximamente sería arrasado por Mortífagos. Se veía muy serio y cabreado. Caminó hasta una ventana próxima dónde estaban asomados otros dos hombres, uno rubio y otro moreno. Ambos tenían cuerpos medianamente musculosos de tanto entrenamiento, cómo Harry y eran más altos que él. Mientras que Harry y el moreno tenían el pelo corto, el hombre rubio tenía el pelo más largo en torno a sus oídos, totalmente liso y tan rubio como un rayo de sol.

─ No quiero intervenciones, a no ser que sean necesarias, los "especiales" del Ministro no querrán ensuciarse las manos con unos cuántos Mortífagos bobos. Si algo sale mal por vuestra culpa, seréis reportados al Ministerio ─

─ Potter, no necesitamos que nos digas lo que tenemos que hacer; somos suficientemente astutos cómo para saberlo ─ El moreno se giró para mirarle, se notaba cierto odio hacía Harry.

─ Blaise…no te metas… ─ La voz del joven rubio resonó en los oídos de Harry. Le sonaba mucho esa voz, desde hace tiempo no la oía pero la recordaba.

Lentamente el hombre rubio se dio la vuelta consiguiendo que Harry se asombrara. Él no podía ser uno de ellos.

─ Hola cara─rajada ¿qué tal están tú y la comadreja? ¿Superasteis lo de la sabelotodo? Qué penita para el mundo. La verdad, podían haberte secuestrado a ti o a nuestro querida chico─zanahoria ya que la pobre chica─castor había estado estudiando mucho para conseguir ser lo que quería. En fin, qué pena ─ Hizo un amago de puchero y volvió a darse la vuelta mirando las calles del barrio. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a la espalda de Malfoy.

─ ¡Serás imbécil, Malfoy! El que debía haber sido secuestrado eres tú. Aunque no podrían contigo por tu enorme ego… qué asco me dais tú y tu grupito de "especiales", porque seguro que tú eres el que manda… un Malfoy no puede rebajarse a obedecer ¿no?─

Draco Malfoy volvió a darse la vuelta con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro mirando fijamente a Harry.

─ Para tú información, Potter: no somos los "especiales". Somos _"Inefables"_, mucho mejores que cualquier Auror y más especializados. Tenemos la opción de torturar a nuestras victimas. Podemos utilizar las Maldiciones Imperdonables y nuestro trabajo es completamente secreto. En definitiva somos mucho mejores que cualquier Auror pordiosero como tú. Y sí, si soy el jefe y si te pica… te rascas ─

Harry gruñó algo por lo bajo.

─ Los Aurores somos mejores personas que los asquerosos _Inefables_. ─ Aclaró ─ Me voy. Con personas de menos capacidad mental que un cangrejo no se puede hablar – Con la mejor cara de repulsión que pudo poner, Harry Potter abandonó la habitación con la cabeza bien alta.─ Blaise, diles a todos que se coloquen cómo lo acordado en el plan y que esperen mi señal ─

* * *

─ Pero Malfoy ¿Por qué situarnos tan al Oeste? podríamos haber elegido otro lugar más céntrico para conseguir una mejor visión de los Mortífagos ─

─ Primero porque lo digo yo, yo soy quién manda. Segundo éste es el mejor lugar ─ Con un dedo de su pálida mano señaló la casa de enfrente. ─ Los Smith ─

* * *

Me aparecí cerca de la zona que nos habían asignado. Cerca de mí debían de aparecerse los Carrows y después Nott. Los otros aparecerían en otras partes del barrio para luego agruparnos en torno a la casa de la familia Smith. Ésta noche, a parte de las masacre que debíamos de crear, debíamos acabar con la familia Smith entera.

No entendía porque mi señor quería que matara expresamente a los Smith, llevaba desde hacia un mes ordenando muertes específicas sin decir porqué. Pero no importaba. Era mi señor, si él no quería dar explicaciones no las daba.

En parte me daba igual, ya que yo obedecía ciegamente las órdenes expresas de él; pero por otra parte sentía cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué a los Smith? ¿Por qué a la familia de Rose? Debía de haber alguna conexión…

Aparecieron mis compañeros y empezamos la travesía, yo era la encargada de matar a la familia Smith, así que en vez de "divertirme" torturando a otras personas hasta la agonía, cogí el rumbo hacía la casa.

Mi capa y mi vestido ondeaban por el suave viento de media noche. Noté ciertas presencias enemigas cerca. Con mucho sigilo me introduje en una de las primeras casas, dónde vivían los Smith. Con un poco de suerte pasaría desapercibida y así no tendría que matar a nadie más, a nadie más aparte de los Smith.

Subí las escaleras sigilosamente y me adentré en un cuarto para poder subir al tejado. Allí no me detectarían tan fácilmente cómo en la calle. Abrí la puerta del balcón y con un salto, poco natural para los humanos, me situé en el tejado. Justo delante mío, de espaldas, había un hombre que pude calificar, por su forma de vestir, cómo un Auror.

Lentamente me aproximé a él empuñando mi varita.

─ Desmaius ─ Susurré rápidamente. Antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta, el hechizo dio de lleno en su cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

─ Ron, ven aquí ─

─ ¿Qué quieres, Harry?─ Susurró Ron ─ Voy a mi posición asignada ─

─ Cambio de planes Ron, vente conmigo ─ Harry empezó a andar hacia el centro de la calle. Ron vaciló durante un par de segundos; pero siguió a Harry.

─ ¿Por qué ahora cambias los planes Harry? ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra posición? ─ Harry aminoró el paso esperando a Ron.

─ Porque tengo un presentimiento ─

─ ¿Qué clase de presentimiento? ─

─ ¿No te parece muy raro, Ron, que "El grupo de listos de turno" estén todos agrupados en aquella casa? ─ Harry señaló una de las casas centrales de la calle.

─ ¿"El grupo de los listos" de turno? ─ Ron no entendía ¿de quiénes hablaba Harry?

─ Estoy hablando del grupo de los _Inefables_…─ Contestó.

─ ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Quién les dió la autoridad para venir? ─

Viendo la cara de enfado de Ron, explicó:

─ El Ministro los ha mandado por si nos va mal. Por cierto, Malfoy es el jefe de ellos ─

─ ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Pero si fue Mortífago! ¿Cómo le ponen de jefe de los _Inefables_? ─

─ ¡¡Sshh!! Ron, no hagas tanto ruido. No sé porqué han colocado a uno de los Mortífagos cómo jefe de los _Inefables_, pero ése no es el problema ahora, lo que importa es que todos los del grupo de Malfoy están vigilando aquella casa, y estoy seguro de que ellos tienen más información que nosotros sobre lo que va a pasar ésta noche ─

─ Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Reúno al grupo y vigilamos la casa? ─

─ No. Es demasiado tarde, a parte de seguro que tanto los Mortífagos cómo los _Inefables_ nos pillarían. Vamos nosotros dos solos ─

Harry y Ron subieron sigilosamente la calle rumbo a la casa de los Smith.

* * *

Llevaban más de media hora allí plantados.

Blaise estaba aburrido ¿Por qué Malfoy había decidido situarlos en aquella casa si la pelea no sería ahí?

─ Blaise, acércate ─

Blaise se acercó rápidamente al balcón situado en la parte delantera de la casa. Malfoy estaba situado en el borde del balcón, era bastante difícil ver con la oscuridad, pero para un _Inefable_ entrenado era fácil.

─ Hay movimiento en la casa ─

─ ¿Esperamos a los Aurores o entramos? ─

─ Blaise, si esperamos a que lleguen los Aurores, los familiares de los Smith irán a un entierro.─

* * *

Me situé en el tejado frente de la casa de los Smith. No divisé ninguna luz en la casa, por lo que de un salto llegué hasta el patio trasero.

─ Alohomora ─ Susurré y abrí la puerta que daba paso a la casa de mis futuras víctimas.

En un principio cuándo empecé a ser la "favorita" de mi Lord, sentía en cada muerte una sensación divina. Un placer que me recorría por las venas y me llegaba al corazón.

Pero desde hace un mes, cada vez que tenía que asesinar, una espina se clavaba en mi corazón. Me dolía. Y cada vez que daba muerte a alguien, otra espina venía y se clavaba sin compasión.

Ésas espinas poco a poco se enterraban más en mi oscuro corazón, haciéndome sentir culpable.

Culpable; ésa palabra no existía en mi diccionario hasta hace un mes.

Recorrí la parte de abajo de la casa sin encontrar vida. Empecé a subir la escalera hacia mi nueva tortura.

_Más espinas en mi corazón._

Cuándo terminé de subir la escalera, encontré un largo y oscuro pasillo. Podía ver con claridad, estaba muy acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Abrí una puerta y luego otra encontrándome con un baño, un ropero o una sala. Finalmente, después de atravesar varias puertas y no encontrar vida en ninguna, dí con un gran dormitorio, claramente era el del matrimonio Smith.

Me situé en frente de la cama viendo cómo mis futuras victimas dormían plácidamente sin sospecha alguna de que sus vidas acabarían en pocos momentos, que no volverían a ver un mañana. No volverían a respirar más.

Apunté primero al marido, era bastante confuso sentir ése dolor punzante en la cabeza.

─ Avada kedavra ─ Susurré muy rápido; así al menos en mi soledad pensaría que "tal vez" no fui yo, que yo no pronuncié una Maldición Imperdonable.

El hombre dejó de respirar.

Volví a sentir ésa punzada en el corazón, parecía una alarma; cada vez que mataba notaba ésa punzada, cada vez era más fuerte. Mis ojos parpadearon confusos, un nudo se me formó en la garganta.

Respiré hondo tres veces, preparándome para matar a la mujer.

Levanté mi varita dispuesta, cuándo noté algo diferente: alguien más estaba en la habitación. Me dí la vuelta preparada para susurrar una Maldición pero allí no había nadie.

Parpadeé. Era casi imposible que yo fallara pues mis sentidos estaban más que desarrollados.

─ ¿Asustada? ─ Un susurro proveniente de al lado de la cama de los Smith me alertó ¿Cómo podía haberse movido tan rápido?

Me fijé en la cama, pero sólo estaban los Smith dormidos aún. Tuve que fijarme mucho para encontrarlo, el hombre que había hablado estaba apoyado en una pared. Parecía muy a gusto con la situación.

Era bastante frustrante para mí por dos grandes motivos:

El primero era porque le había sido muy fácil, demasiado fácil, entrar en la habitación sin que me diera cuenta.

El segundo era porque estaba ahí en la casa de los Smith. La misión era secreta y ése hombre no era de mi grupo, claro estaba.

─ Parece que te he dejado helada ─ Una risa burlesca salió por sus labios. Algo en él me sonaba, pero no llegaba a saber quién era.

─ Por cierto, por si te lo preguntas, sé que eres mujer porque debajo de ésa capa llevas una falda o un vestido, se nota ─ Me sentía tremendamente observada y dos sentimientos me inundan: furia y curiosidad.

Era bastante agudo y observador, no me convenía que supiera nada de mí, algo en él me atraía y eso no me gustaba nada.

_**Ahora...a escribir...XD haber cuando lo tengo terminado, espero que prontito**_


End file.
